Bloom Masterson
Bloom Genevieve Aiko Masterson Is a secondary character from The Amazing World of Gumball. She is the best friend of Anais Watterson. She was formerly a student at Richwood Jr High, but wanting to "settle down" and transfered to Elmore Jr High. Bloom is cursed with a split personality named Bikku. Role on the Show Bloom first appeared in the fanfiction The Bee. She was a new student to Elmore Jr High, and quickly became best friends with Anais Watterson. She is a A+ honor student, captain of The Elmore Jr High Ballet Company, and daughter of Felicity Masterson, founder of Masteré Fragrances. Physical Appearence Bloom is a yellow honey bee with freckles. She wears a bright blue Japanese school uniform with white stockings. She sports a curly up do bun with a bright blue scrunchy with curly locks. In her casualties, she wears a blue dress with a red heart torso with white slippers. As Bikku, she wears a traditional Japanese gown with a matching crown with tassels. She also sports Kabuki makeup, with long flowing blonde hair and red scalars on her eyes. Relationships= Gumball Watterson Bloom is in good terms with Gumball. Bloom often classifies him as a "narcissistic idiot", but she is very comfortable with his company and occasionally helps him with his schemes. Darwin Watterson Bloom is also in good terms with Darwin. She enjoys his company. Anais Watterson Anais is Bloom's bestest friend, Anais is sometimes threatened by her due to intelligence reasons. She attends all her classes and often visit each other's houses for play dates. They both even adore Daisy the Donkey. Sarah G. Lato Bloom heavily despises Sarah. She is one of the few reasons why Bloom transfered to Elmore. Back in Richwood, Sarah took interest in Bloom's dark personality, Bikku and made a manga out of it. After reading four issues, she grew disgust towards the story plot line. Afterwards, Bloom got one of her mother's lawyers and impounded the series after 10 issues including a restraining order against Sarah. Carlton Carlton is Bloom's ex-boyfriend. The only reason why the relationship ended was because, Carlton was very competitive during dates. After an incident at a local movie theater, Bloom also filed a restraining order against Carlton. Trivia *Bloom is heavily inspired by the character Ring Ring, from the television series Pucca. *The reason why Bloom wears a Japanese school girl uniform is because it "signifies confidence". *Bloom makes her own brand of honey, which Richard Watterson is a frequent consumer of the product. *Bloom was originally going to be a "Darwin shaped" white moth, the the concept was scrapped. *Bikku does not wear shoes. *Bloom doesn't wear shoes because according to her "I easily sweat in them." *Bloom previously dated Bomb Guy offscreen, but the relationship ended for unknown reasons. *Sparkle Girl is her academic rival. *Bloom often looks down on Sussie, classifying her as "a messy mouth bass". *According to Wikia User ChardonnayBloo, "If Bloom were to be a Miraculous Ladybug character, she would've curse the daylight out Chloe Bourgeois". *Bloom's biological father is the current boss of Chanex Inc., whom she is only to see on the weekends *Bloom won't receive her wings until she's at least 21 years old. *Bloom does have a stinger, but it is hidden under her uniform. Category:Females Category:Female Category:Heroine Category:Gumball's Team Category:Team of Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Fandom Category:Dancer Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:TAWOG OCS